Merry Christmas, My Pup
by mikeyboixD
Summary: The gang have a small party to exchange gifts on Christmas Eve, Paul has something a little extra for Jacob though...


So yeah, this is my late Christmas Gift to my readers =] I've never really written in third person before -_- I personally like first person better than third person so I'll probably end up re-writing this or uploading several different versions in this same story. You tell me which one you'd rather have; revision of this only chapter or post the other chapter in Jacob's point of view.

Hope you like it, I personality didn't like it cause it seemed ugly and choppy but hopefully the revision that should be posted sometime in the next few days should fix it =]

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Jacob furiously ripped out a big piece of gift wrapping paper and swiftly but carefully wrapped a huge box up. After about a couple of minutes, he finally wrapped said box up and topped it off with a ribbon. "This should be good."

A knock on his bedroom door removed the complete silence that surrounded Jacob, "Yeah?"

"Dude, are you gonna stay in your room the whole day?" Embry whined.

"Nah, I'll be out in a few. I just gotta make sure I wrapped this thing right. You can come in if you want," the door to Jacob's bedroom flew open with a cheery Embry coming in.

"You actually got _him_ a gift?! Dude, I thought you were gonna just blow it off!" Jacob sighed.

"I'd feel like shit if I didn't get a gift from my Secret Santa so it's only fair I give something to him. It wasn't anything big." Embry chuckled.

"The only real surprising thing here is that you actually got something for _him_. I thought you'd be too pissed off to bother." Jacob threw Embry a playful punch.

"Tis the season, right?" Embry nodded. Although Embry was right for the most part, Jacob couldn't ignore this time of the year. His friends would pick names out of a hat to get them Christmas Gifts and gather at one of their houses and wait till midnight on Christmas Eve to unwrap their presents. It was a tradition that was followed for many years. The only thing that put Jacob in a hesitant position about getting his person a gift was just that. He thought he'd get someone like Bella or maybe even Embry but, the universe was against him that fateful day.

_Two weeks ago…_

"Alright everyone, it's that time of the year again. Pick a name out and that's who you'll be getting a gift for." Everyone picked out a piece of paper and everyone except two people had a smile plastered across their face. Jacob re-read and re-read the piece of paper that was in his hands;

_The person you'll be getting a gift for will be __**Paul**__._

Paul's name was written out pretty neatly too, "He must have a really nice handwriting," Jacob couldn't take his mind off of this…

_End flashback…_

"Oh yeah, there's one more thing I was supposed to tell you!" Embry sat down on the bed as Jacob set his gift aside. "We all decided that the party will be at Paul's house this year." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"He's actually letting people into his home?" Embry threw Jacob a playful punch.

"We're just as surprised as you are but, yeah. Hurry up! The party is starting at seven tonight and it's," Embry checked his watched, "already 5:30! I'm gonna head home and get ready, I'll meet ya there?" Jacob nodded and grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom as Embry left the Black residence.

_Two hours later…_

Everyone had gathered at the Meraz residents dressed up and everything. By the time everyone finished eating all the food, it was nearing midnight. Sam had ordered everyone to give their gifts to their respective persons.

"Alright everyone, since it's almost midnight, give out your presents!"

From what it had looked like, everyone had a decent pairing except for Jacob and Paul. Sam and Emily got each other, Embry and Quil got each other, Leah and Bella got each other and last but not least, everyone noticed that Paul and Jacob got each other. Everyone was waiting for Paul and Jacob to exchange gifts.

"Well, are you guys gonna just stand there or are you guys planning on exchanging your gifts?" Jacob slowly handed his gift to Paul and Paul did the same. Before Jacob started to un-wrap his gift, he noticed there was a small tag that said "Read this…" Inside was a handwritten note with Paul's handwriting.

_Jake,_

_Please wait until later this evening to open this gift._

_- Paul_

Jacob couldn't stop re-reading this note. He noticed that Paul called him by his nick-name which was something the hot-headed boy did. But, nevertheless, Jacob followed the instructions and put his gift on the side. It wasn't a big box or anything but, Jacob couldn't help but feel impatient.

Paul, on the other hand, didn't have to wait to open his gift. Upon un-wrapping the box that Jacob had prepared, he opened it up to find that there were several articles of clothing from Hollister and Abercrombie & Fitch packed in that box.

"Thanks Jake." Everyone just looked at each other and smiled. After a bit of time, when everyone started to depart, Paul had disappeared upstairs. Within minutes everyone except Jacob had left Paul's house. He sat there on the couch and looked at his watch. He finally decided that he could open his gift now.

Carefully un-wrapping the preset, he noticed that was a small black box. He opened it to find a gold necklace with a small key attached to it. His eyes just glistened and he immediately sped upstairs to look for Paul.

When Jacob finally reached his destination, he noticed that the door to Paul's room was closed and after attempting to open it, the door was locked. He tried the key that was attached to his necklace and it had successfully worked. He slowly crept into the dark room.

"Paul?" no response. "Paul, are you in here?" Just then the door to the room closed and the lights came on. Jacob turned around to see a half naked Paul blocked the door way.

"Wanna tell me why you're in here?" He had this devious smirk on his face.

"Uhm…I…j-just…wanted to thank you for the…necklace." Jacob couldn't help but stutter. The thing that really gave Jacob a hard-time was the fact that Paul was half-naked. He never really had a problem with the volatile member of the pack; he'd actually taken a liking to the tough guy for a bit of time. But, Jacob put more than enough efforts to block his thoughts out while on duty to make sure no one else but him found out.

Paul noticed that Jacob had a hard-time staying calm.

"Oh yeah, the gift. Well, I actually planned a second part to it." Jacob got a little confused and frantic as Paul slowly made his way closer and closer to him.

"What do you…" before Jacob could finish, Paul's lips were on Jacob's. The smaller boy didn't push Paul away not only because he was shocked but because he'd been waiting for this for a long time. Then, time caught up with the two forcing them to stop to breathe.

"Jake, there's something I need to tell you…" Paul pushed Jacob on his bed while planting small kisses all over his neck while said boy was moaning at the attention.

"You're my imprint…" Paul took Jacob's lips again before Jacob could respond. So instead of using words, he kissed back with passion.

Needless to say, things got more _passionate_ as the night progressed. After about forty minutes, Paul had whispered something to the naked boy next to him on his bed.

"Merry Christmas, my pup."

* * *

_Non-Revised Edition_


End file.
